Et Luna révolutionna le transport sorcier
by eirame
Summary: Luna Lovegood décida de recruter quelques amis pour son nouveau projet. Ils furent assez fous pour accepter. Et le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas prêt à en gérer les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Doctor Who. Je n'écris pas cette histoire à des fins commerciales.**_

* * *

_« De nombreux auteurs ont spéculé sur les sources probables de l'invention de Luna Lovegood-Scamander._

_Il est prouvé que l'idée originale ne provenait pas du Monde sorcier. Divers élèves d'ascendance moldue, fréquentant Poudlard en même temps qu'elle, ont été tour à tour incriminés : en particulier Colin Crivey, Seamus Finnegan, et même Harry Potter. Certains auteurs, cependant, sont tenants de l'hypothèse Hermione Granger. Cette dernière possédait en effet, dans le dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet, une provision plus ou moins secrète de romans et magazines moldus. Pour peu que Ginevra Weasley ait bien voulu s'en faire l'entremetteuse, il est parfaitement possible que Luna Lovegood y ait eu accès. »_

**_La Véritable Histoire des Transports Sorciers, _par Aeolius Volauvent**

* * *

Neville Londubat fut sa première recrue.

Fidèle à sa vocation de Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood avait déjà mené ses propres recherches sur les variétés de bois les plus propices à son expérimentation. Cependant, en tant qu'ancienne élève de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait ignorer que le meilleur botaniste possible pour sélectionner un spécimen réellement satisfaisant n'était autre que son ancien camarade et toujours ami Neville Londubat. L'ancien Gryffondor avait déjà fait la preuve d'un génie exceptionnel dans toutes les matières concernant la vie végétale grâce à ses cinq années d'explosions quasi constantes en cours de potions. A bien y observer, la puissance des détonations qu'il parvenait à produire, à partir de divers ingrédients apparemment inoffensifs, avait toujours été directement proportionnelle aux propriétés magiques des ingrédients en question : surprenante, édifiante, et très destructive. Le recrutement de Neville Londubat se devait d'être, par conséquent, la première étape du processus.

Luna transplana sur la pelouse du Manoir Londubat tout nouvellement reconstruit, au matin d'un beau dimanche ensoleillé, pour lui demander son aide. La matriarche Londubat n'eut pas besoin d'accueillir la jeune sorcière, ni même de commenter ses fameuses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis : profitant du fait que sa signature magique était déjà enregistrée dans les barrières de protection, Luna se rendit sans attendre dans la serre située derrière le manoir, tout en remerciant poliment le frénétique et tout nouvellement employé Elfe de Maison qui essayait de la rediriger vers les salons de réception.

Neville, pour sa part, venait tout juste de finir de transplanter ses Soucis Siffloteurs. Il releva la tête pour se retrouver nez contre cheveux avec une Luna très silencieuse qui regardait attentivement sa pomme d'Adam. La conversation qui suivit ne tarda pas à lui faire perdre le peu d'aplomb que quelques secondes de silence lui avaient laissé le temps de retrouver.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que les derniers Plongeurs Approfondisseurs ont disparu. » Se contenta de saluer Luna.

« Euh, merci Luna. » Comme presque tous ses autres amis, Neville avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout effort pour interpréter les commentaires cryptés de la jeune fille. Il était bien plus simple d'attendre, soit une explication plus rationnelle de sa part, soit une illumination quasi divine qui lui donnerait la bonne réponse.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux.

« Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver un coudrier solide mais lunatique ? »

- Un coudrier, c'est-à-dire un noisetier sauvage ? vérifia Neville après une courte pause.

- Bien sûr, je ne pourrais certainement pas construire une boîte avec un couturier. Je n'ai pas besoin de fils et l'usage de tout sacrifice humain a depuis longtemps été interdit. » Cette fois-ci elle ne cligna que de l'œil droit.

« Tu devrais en trouver un dans le bois le plus proche, ou dans une haie sauvage. Je sais qu'il y en a un juste en bordure de la propriété. » Il pointa la main vers la gauche.

« Parfait ! » Elle saisit son bras et le traîna vivement dehors, lui laissant à peine le temps de déposer ses gants sur une table en sortant.

« Sur la gauche, Luna. » L'avertit-il. Elle changea de direction. « Non, l'autre gauche. »

Et c'est ainsi que Neville fut recruté.

* * *

La deuxième personne intégrée à ce projet un peu fou fut Ginevra Weasley. Elle avait surpris son père, en train de raconter à sa mère, qu'Amos Diggory lui avait dit, que sa femme lui avait appris, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard Xenophilius Lovegood, qui s'était plaint qu'Augusta Londubat lui avait reproché l'attitude de Luna qui avait enlevé Neville de son manoir pour construire une sorte de grande boîte en bois magique. Ginny décida qu'il était temps d'aller prendre des nouvelles de sa voisine et amie.

Elle était encore sur le chemin quand elle aperçut pour la première fois la construction. Sa première réaction fut de penser que les Lovegood avaient décidé de construire un nouvel abri de jardin, ou peut-être des toilettes extérieures. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à une distance respectueuse de deux mètres – précaution oh combien raisonnable que la proximité de ses frères jumeaux lui avait douloureusement inculquée pendant son enfance – mais elle ne parvint pas à deviner l'usage probable ou improbable de l'édifice. Elle se résigna donc à interrompre Luna, qui était en train de sauter à cloche-pied autour de la boîte, agitant énergiquement sa baguette et marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles. Elle n'eut cependant pas à chercher une façon polie de demander ce que pouvait bien être l'objet puisque Luna s'arrêta en équilibre sur un pied et la regarda.

« Bonjour Ginny, veux-tu faire partie de mon nouveau projet ?

- Salut. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette grande armoire ? répondit Ginny sans attendre.

- Bien sûr, on ne peut pas voyager sans un bon balai ! » Luna ponctua sa réponse d'un grand mouvement de baguette et Ginny s'écarta vivement vers la gauche. Elle se pencha pour observer de plus près l'objet de leur discussion.

« Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un balai.

- Bien sûr que non, ça ressemble à ce que c'est supposé être : une boîte. » expliqua Luna patiemment.

Ginny se tut quelques instants.

« Mais on peut quand même l'utiliser pour voyager ? Comme un balai ? »

Luna hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il faut grimper dessus et se tenir au petit globe en verre ? » Elle essaya de se représenter la position la plus confortable mais n'y parvint pas. Luna la regarda avec curiosité.

« Bon, tu peux, mais ce serait tout de même plus simple de s'installer à l'intérieur. Veux-tu y faire un tour ? »

Ginny sourit. « Un tour ? Sans vouloir te vexer Luna, je doute que cela prenne autant… »

Luna ouvrit la porte et Ginny s'interrompit. Elle pouvait distinguer à travers l'ouverture une pièce au moins vingt fois plus grande que l'extérieur, avec des murs bleus et un sol recouvert d'une sorte de dallage translucide. Elle se rapprocha.

« Tu as utilisé des sortilèges d'expansion ?

- Plusieurs. Mais veuillez entrer Mademoiselle. »

Luna se courba en avant et utilisa la main qui ne tenait pas la porte pour lui faire signe d'entrer.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mis en place les sortilèges ? Non que je doute de toi, mais il paraît qu'ils peuvent être un peu dangereux s'ils ne sont pas tout à fait bien appliqués… »

Ginny sourit nerveusement pour adoucir sa question. Luna se redressa et ne parut pas vexée.

« J'ai demandé à Papa de m'aider. »

Ginny ne sut pas si cette réponse devait la rassurer ou au contraire l'inquiéter davantage.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici. Je ne voudrais pas salir ce beau dallage avec mes chaussures pleines de poussière. Et les grands lavabos au milieu sont aussi beaux que ceux de Poudlard, même s'ils sont un peu différents. Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des toilettes ? »

Luna jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Il s'agit du pupitre des commandes. Je voulais ajouter des toilettes dans une autre pièce mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les construire. »

Elle referma la porte.

« Et comment est-ce que ça marche ? s'empressa de demander Ginny.

- J'ai envoyé une chouette à Hermione Granger, et elle m'a très gentiment donné les sortilèges sur lesquels elle a travaillé l'année dernière, pour transporter des objets ou des personnes sans se faire détecter par le ministère.

- Je ne vais même pas essayer de douter de ses compétences. Mais maintenant que le ministère n'est plus sous le contrôle des Mangemorts, ce ne serait pas un peu illégal d'utiliser ces sortilèges ?

- Je ne cherche pas à transporter des objets ou des personnes illégalement. »

Ginny renonça à contester cette justification.

« As-tu fait des essais ?

- Bien sûr, toutes les souris, poissons, plantes et cailloux ont survécu à la translocation intacts, même si ça a été un peu dur d'actionner les commandes depuis la porte. J'ai dû rajouter un minuteur. Veux-tu être le témoin de ma première expérimentation humaine ?

- Luna ! Je ne sais pas si… »

Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer ses doutes : avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, Luna avait ouvert la porte, était rentrée à l'intérieur, et avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'air se mit à vibrer étrangement autour de la boîte, puis celle-ci disparut. Ginny regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, et fut rassurée de voir que la boîte était réapparue une centaine de mètres plus loin dans le jardin. Luna ouvrit la porte et Ginny se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pas même un seul Joncheruine ! »

Ginny hésita entre le soulagement et l'admiration, mais réalisa finalement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû douter de Luna : en dépit de toute ses extravagances, c'était une Serdaigle.

« A quoi est-ce que ça va te servir ?

- A rechercher les Ronflaks Cornus, bien sûr ! Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner cette fois-ci ? »

Et Ginny fut sa seconde recrue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Doctor Who. Je ne recherche aucune retombée financière en écrivant cette histoire.**_

* * *

_ELRLTS_

* * *

_« Aujourd'hui Harry et Hermione sont venus nous rendre visite. Je suis tellement soulagée de ne plus avoir peur pour eux, maintenant que tout est fini. J'ai préparé une tarte à la mélasse, ma recette habituelle. La journée a été particulièrement agréable et tranquille. »_

_**Extrait du journal intime de Molly Weasley.**_

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis autour de la table dans la cuisine du Nouveau Terrier, occupés à se raconter les dernières nouvelles et à savourer une délicieuse tarte. Mrs Weasley s'affairait à préparer le dîner tout en écoutant leur conversation.

« Oh, j'ai vu l'armoire que Luna est en train de construire, parvint enfin à annoncer Ginny, pendant que Ron était dûment occupé à avaler la dernière part de tarte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait utilisé les sortilèges inventés par Hermione et les jumeaux, l'an dernier, pour échapper aux Mangemorts. »

Un ange passa lentement. Ginny s'empressa de combler le silence.

« Elle est plutôt grande en fait, et elle marche vraiment bien !

- De quels sorts parles-tu ? questionna Hermione après avoir doucement reposé son verre vide.

- De ceux que tu as créés pour échapper aux détecteurs du Ministère, quand nous avions besoin de transporter du matériel ! expliqua Ginny. Tu sais, le mélange entre divers sorts pour Portoloins…

- Oh, je me souviens maintenant. Elle m'a envoyé une chouette pour les avoir. Mais pourquoi veut-elle les utiliser sur une armoire ? se demanda Hermione à voix haute. Est-ce qu'elle essaie de créer une Armoire à disparaître ?

- Pas du tout, c'est l'armoire entière qui disparaît, tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir une deuxième ailleurs, l'interrompit Ginny. Et elle appelle ça un « vaisseau », même si ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un bateau. C'est plutôt une armoire, mais sans les pieds, directement posée sur le sol. On l'a testée ensemble et elle marche très bien. »

En entendant cela, Mrs Weasley laissa ses casseroles et se retourna ver les quatre amis. « Ginny ! Luna et toi ne devriez pas faire ces expérimentations toutes seules ! N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à sa mère, cette pauvre Séléné ! Il faudrait demander de l'aide à ton père, quand il reviendra. Et peut-être aussi à tes frères quand ils nous rendront visite.

- Maman, il suffit de demander à Hermione, intervint Ron tout en continuant à mâcher. Elle est déjà là.

- Et Luna m'a dit que son père avait vérifié tous les sortilèges », poursuivit Ginny.

Mrs Weasley hésita quelques instants.

« Je me sentirais mieux si tu allais rendre visite à Luna pour jeter un coup d'œil à cette armoire, s'il-te-plaît Hermione.

- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Harry. Ça nous ferait plaisir d'aller la voir, et comme ça nous pourrions même essayer son appareil. Sous le contrôle d'Hermione, évidemment.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis censée être l'adulte responsable de ce groupe ? demanda Hermione par pure rhétorique.

- Déjà en première année tu connaissais par cœur « L'histoire de Poudlard », rappela Harry, en se penchant prudemment en arrière. Et tu nous as assez répété que Ron et moi on manquait complètement d'instinct de survie, pire que des moutons de Panurge suicidaires.

- Comm' si t'étais mieux. Qui a sauté sur le dragon en première, hein ? » ajouta Ron après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

La moue vexée prise par Hermione fut rapidement démentie par un sourire mal réprimé.

* * *

_A six kilomètres de là, une chouette hulotte se laissait planer majestueusement en direction de sa dernière mission._

* * *

« Tu as dit que Luna essayait de voyager dans une armoire, » vérifia Hermione alors qu'ils se rendaient chez les Lovegood. Ron aurait préféré transplaner, mais Hermione lui avait fait remarquer qu'un peu d'exercice physique lui donnerait meilleur appétit pour le dîner. Ginny et Harry ne pensaient pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'un tel stimulant, mais ils s'étaient bien gardés de contredire la jeune fille.

« Pas vraiment une armoire. C'est juste une grande boîte, à peu près deux mètres de haut et un mètre cinquante sur un mètre cinquante à la base. Avec une grande porte sur un côté et une espèce de globe en verre par-dessus, s'efforça de décrire Ginny. Et c'est beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur : toute une pièce, avec le tableau de commandes au milieu. »

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air un peu distrait, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, pendant que les autres continuaient.

« Ginny, s'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que cette boîte est bleue !

- Euh, c'est vrai que Luna m'a dit qu'elle _allait_ la peindre en bleu. Elle pensait que ça attirerait mieux les Gali-frères, ou quelque chose comme ça. Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Ginny.

- Si c'est bien ce que je pense, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Je n'arrive pas y croire ! »

Elle recommença à marcher, dépassa rapidement les autres, et partit presque en courant vers le jardin des Lovegood.

* * *

_La chouette hulotte ne se trouvait plus qu'à quatre kilomètres. Elle savourait déjà le succès de cette expédition, salivant à la pensée des croquettes que son jeune maître ne manquerait pas de lui donner, en récompense, quand elle reviendrait avec une réponse._

* * *

« C'est une cabine de police, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent juste à temps pour entendre la question d'Hermione.

« Bonjour Hermione. Je m'appelle Luna, alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais appelée « cabine de Paul Hisse » ? C'est une cabine de Luna, tout simplement. »

Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant, puis elle sortit sa baguette et commença à analyser les différents sortilèges.

« Pour le nom, c'est écrit au-dessus de la porte, commenta Luna en la regardant faire. Mais merci quand même de vérifier les sorts.

- Bonjour Luna, appela Harry pour attirer son attention pendant que Ron se rapprochait pour mieux examiner la boîte. Ginny nous a parlé de ton nouveau projet. Elle dit que tu t'en sers pour voyager.

- Ça fait ce que c'est censé faire », expliqua Luna en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ron donna quelques coups sur les panneaux de bois qui rendirent un son sourd. « Ça a l'air plutôt bien construit ! annonça-t-il.

- Et j'aime beaucoup la nuance de bleu que tu as choisie, ajouta Ginny. Tu as vraiment mis ton nom en haut de chaque côté !

- Mais tu as laissé ce morceau-là en blanc, remarqua Ron après avoir fini de faire le tour de la cabine.

- Tu as prévu de rajouter un panneau ici, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Hermione tout en poursuivant son examen assidu des sorts et charmes utilisés dans la construction.

- Exactement. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'assez accrocheur, expliqua Luna. Avez-vous des propositions ? »

Ginny et Harry secouèrent silencieusement la tête, mais Ron prit un air plus songeur.

« As-tu fini, ou est-ce qu'il te reste encore autre chose à faire ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui donner la vie. Je pensais m'arranger pour que la foudre tombe dessus. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un procédé très efficace dans le monde moldu.

- Cela dépend, remarqua Hermione en rangeant sa baguette. Si tu t'appelles Frankenstein et que tu te prends pour Dieu, ça peut être efficace en effet, et mortel.

- Dommage, soupira Luna d'un air déçu. J'espérais ne pas avoir à utiliser un sacrifice humain, c'est tellement plus salissant. »

Ses amis la regardèrent en silence.

« C'était pour rire. Evidemment. C'est beaucoup plus simple d'attendre qu'elle soit colonisée par du Corail Temporel. »

Les quatre autres décidèrent unanimement d'oublier cette dernière information.

Harry se mit à sourire.

« Alors, comment est-ce que ça marche ?

- Je vais vous montrer ! annonça Ginny en attrapant la poignée. Luna m'a tout appris et c'est très facile ! »

Elle leur ouvrit la porte et ils la suivirent à l'intérieur. Ron fit preuve d'une politesse inhabituelle en refermant derrière lui.

* * *

_À seulement deux kilomètres de là, la chouette hulotte s'interrompit soudainement dans son vol et commença à tourner en rond. Elle hésita quelques minutes, puis décida de poursuivre dans sa direction initiale : vers l'endroit où elle avait senti la présence de sa cible pour la dernière fois._

* * *

« … et il n'y a plus qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton pour faire disparaître la boîte ! » Ginny finit ses explications avec fierté.

Les cinq amis étaient regroupés autour du tableau de commande après que Ginny et Luna leur eurent fait visiter la cabine. Hermione était très impressionnée par la complexité des sortilèges que Luna était parvenue à combiner. Harry était soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle avait trouvé la parade à presque tous les problèmes imaginables. Ron rêvait déjà aux applications stratégiques, ou plus simplement quotidiennes, d'un tel appareil.

« Comment fais-tu pour être sûre que la cabine n'arrive pas dans un endroit trop petit, ou trop étroit ? vérifia Harry.

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, intervint Ginny. Ce sont les même sorts que pour le Magicobus ?

- Il n'y en a pas besoin, expliqua Hermione. Il est impossible de transplaner ou d'atterrir en Portoloin dans un espace physiquement incapable de contenir la masse des passagers. C'est une loi fondamentale. Vous avez dû en lire une analyse dans le livre de Charmes et Sortilèges de septième année.

- Pour quoi faire ? On peut juste te demander, rétorqua Ron.

- Ron ! »

Le ton utilisé exprimait à la fois reproche et déception. Hermione aurait pourtant dû y être habituée, depuis le temps que cela durait. Luna s'empressa d'interrompre la vieille querelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne testeriez pas la cabine, maintenant que vous êtes dedans ?

- Et direction l'autre bout du jardin ! annonça gaiement Ginny. Bienvenue sur la Compagnie Luna Lovegood, et n'oubliez pas de vous cramponner au tableau de commandes ! »

Elle appuya sur le bouton. Les lumières ne se mirent pas à trembler, et il n'y eut pas non plus cette impression inconfortable d'être saisi quelque part derrière le nombril. Mais en l'espace de deux secondes, Ron, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous les trois en intime connexion avec le sol.

« Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait vous cramponner ! » fit remarquer Ginny pendant qu'elle aidait Hermione à se relever. Elle laissa son frère par terre, occupé à frotter le bras endolori sur lequel il était tombé, ainsi que les côtes maltraitées sur lesquelles _Hermione _était tombée.

Harry se redressa sans aide. Ce nouveau moyen de transport semblait le haïr tout autant que les Portoloins ou la Poudre de Cheminette.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce sol en verre soit très confortable. Tu devrais installer des sièges et des ceintures de sécurité.

- Ou même des lits, approuva Ron qui était toujours étendu sur le sol. Comm' dans le Magicobus.

- Nous avons voyagé sur environ deux cent mètres, annonça Hermione après avoir ouvert la porte.

- On pourrait aller plus loin ? suggéra Ron en se relevant il était maintenant sûr que la cabine n'allait pas se remettre à bouger.

- Bien entendu ! acquiesça Luna.

- Nous pourrions arriver dans une zone Moldue, mit en garde Hermione. N'oubliez pas le Code du secret magique !

- Il suffit d'utiliser des sortilèges d'évitement ! proposa Ginny.

- Allons-y ! » approuva aussitôt Ron.

* * *

_La chouette sentit sa cible réapparaître, non loin de la dernière position où elle l'avait détectée. Craignant de la perdre à nouveau, elle se mit aussitôt à accélérer. Elle parvint enfin à établir un contact visuel, et vit la jeune fille pénétrer dans une étrange petite maison mais dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, toute trace de son existence disparut de ses sens magiques. L'oiseau ne put réprimer un hululement de colère._

* * *

« Qui devra-t-on prévenir si jamais ils ne réapparaissent pas ? demanda Harry à Hermione après que les autres eurent disparu avec la cabine.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ! réprimanda la jeune fille. J'ai vérifié tous les sortilèges et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Harry songea qu'elle avait utilisé un conditionnel, et que de toute façon une telle déclaration était un véritable appel à la loi de Murphy. Le léger plissement qui déformait ses sourcils n'était pas non plus de très bon augure. Il entendit son léger soupir de soulagement quand la cabine se matérialisa devant eux.

Ron sortit en premier.

« Alors, jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- De l'autre côté de la rivière, à Loutry Ste Marie, sur la place de la mairie.

- Je ne pensais pas que les commandes seraient aussi précises ! s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est pas elles, la détrompa Ron, l'air embarrassé. On a dû quitter la cabine et demander à un Moldu pour savoir où on était.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû être aussi imprudents ! gronda hermione. Vous ne deviez pas attirer l'attention !

- Il fallait bien qu'on sorte pour savoir où on avait atterri ! intervint Ginny en quittant la cabine à son tour. Et de toute façon, les sorts d'évitement ont lâché. Le monsieur nous a juste demandé d'où on venait, et nous a dit de garer notre véhicule sur le parking.

- On lui a juste dit qu'on venait de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, ajouta Ron. Ç'a eu l'air de lui suffire. »

Luna apparut à la porte. Au même moment, les cinq jeunes gens entendirent un sifflement perçant et rageur. Une chouette plongea brusquement sur Luna, laissa tomber un rouleau dans ses mains, et remonta aussitôt en passant par-dessus la cabine. En quelques secondes, l'oiseau disparut, et comme seules traces de son bref passage restèrent la lettre et une signature blanche et liquide sur le bord de la boîte.

Luna ouvrit paisiblement le rouleau.

« C'est Neville. Il me demande si la cabine fonctionne correctement.

- Il faudra ajouter des protections anti-chiures, commenta Ginny, étrangement fascinée par le guano coulant doucement en longues rainures blanches sur le fond bleu de la peinture.

- Et quelques fauteuils, insista Ron.

- Et je vais rédiger un panneau adéquat, au cas où l'on se retrouve encore dans une zone Moldue », ajouta Hermione en soupirant.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches et tendit silencieusement une plume à Luna.

* * *

_La chouette hulotte rebroussa chemin vers son nid, furieuse contre cette étrange petite maison qui parvenait à dérouter tous ses sens. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il arrivait aux humains de disparaître d'un seul coup pour réapparaître ailleurs à travers le pays, cela ne lui posait d'habitude pas de problème. Elle était capable de suivre facilement la trace magique qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Tandis que cette maison ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu hululer d'un tel phénomène, et elle ne manquerait pas d'en avertir ses congénères. Cela méritait certainement une communication générale à tous les autres oiseaux postaux. Comment pourraient-ils remplir leurs missions habituelles dans de telles conditions ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni Doctor Who, ni même la bête du Dartmoor. Je ne recherche aucune retombée financière en écrivant cette histoire.**_

_**A luffynette, dont les deux reviews ont prouvé que la suite valait la peine d'être publiée. **_

* * *

_« Le visiteur plus particulièrement attentif à la faune du Dartmoor pourra reconnaître diverses espèces communes, telles que différentes familles de Gnomes de Jardins et des Lutins de Cornouailles peu farouches. Mais les animaux les plus fascinants à observer dans leur habitat naturel sont la célèbre Bête du Dartmoor, ainsi que la sous-espèce de Boursoufs connue sous le nom de Boursouflets Bavants._

_Il n'est plus nécessaire de présenter la première elle est célèbre à travers le monde._

_Les Boursouflets Bavants, en revanche, sont le résultat récent des expériences de reproduction et croisements menées sur le Boursouf commun par Mrs Fred et George Weasley : après que certains de leurs spécimens se sont malencontreusement échappés dans les champs entourant leur demeure, ceux-ci se sont miraculeusement reproduits avec des espèces locales encore non identifiées. »_

_**Le Guide Magique du Dartmoor**_

* * *

Robert Mills n'avait vraiment pas envie de relire une troisième fois son rapport sur le dernier mouton bicéphale – le dernier d'une longue série. Honnêtement, l'obsession du vieux Jason Barnes pour les ovins avait atteint un degré tel qu'elle commençait à voler la vedette à Aberforth Dumbledore et à ses chèvres dans les commentaires du midi à la cantine du Ministère. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore assez tard pour rentrer chez lui. Il décida donc d'occuper sa dernière heure de la journée à revérifier les réglages du Détecteur du Dartmoor.

Voici déjà longtemps que les Bêtes vivaient dans le Dartmoor. Elles formaient une sous-espèce par rapport au groupe plus général des _Canis Infernis_, en d'autres termes, les Chiens de l'Enfer. Elles ressemblaient à un grand puma et possédaient généralement une fourrure noire. Robert était d'avis que le Royaume-Uni était plutôt chanceux de les avoir sur son territoire après tout, en France, leurs cousins directs , les Bêtes du Gévaudan, avaient attaqué et égorgé plusieurs paysans au cours du XVIIIème siècle, avant que les grandes battues menées en représailles aient presque conduit l'espèce à son extinction. La Bête du Dartmoor se contentait de terroriser les moutons et autres têtes de bétail. Le Ministère de la Magie surveillait les meutes de près, mais au moins il n'avait pas sans cesse à craindre des attaques meurtrières. Les Français, par contre, étaient contraints à une vigilance constante, et parfois à des opérations de camouflage très créatives.

Parmi les Moldus en revanche, l'existence de la Bête du Dartmoor faisait depuis plusieurs siècles l'objet de débats passionnés. Pas une décennie ne passait sans que des témoignages divers soient recueillis. Un écrivain du nom d'Arthur Conan Doyle en avait même fait un roman à succès au début du vingtième siècle, racontant l'affrontement sur la lande d'un détective accompagné d'un médecin et d'un chien phosphorescent. Ces jours-ci, les sceptiques étaient tout aussi rapides à déconstruire et réfuter les témoignages, que les cryptozoologistes à les recueillir et les documenter. Les autorités moldues classaient toutes les plaintes sans suite, tandis que les hôteliers de la région reprenaient régulièrement les vieilles histoires pour attirer plus de touristes. Le Ministère de la Magie était rarement forcé d'intervenir : il se contentait, dans le pire des cas, de dissuader discrètement quelques chasseurs à l'affût de larges proies, qui se faisaient plus remarquer pour leur entêtement que pour leur perspicacité. Les employés surveillaient aussi les journaux et les chaînes de télévision, mais le Détecteur leur permettait généralement de localiser et capturer les Bêtes errantes avant qu'elles ne deviennent un danger réel pour la population.

Ce détecteur avait été construit, au milieu du vingtième siècle, sur ordre du Ministère et avec la participation d'Artemis Scamander. A l'époque, un jeune homme du nom de Xenophilius Lovegood avait généreusement proposé ses services, mais Scamander avait très poliment refusé son assistance. De l'avis de Robert Mills, ce simple refus avait été la plus raisonnable idée de toute l'entreprise : les rouages, ressorts métalliques, fils de fée et cristaux divers formaient un mécanisme suffisamment complexe sans qu'un Lovegood ne vienne y rajouter sa touche très personnelle.

Le Détecteur était censé suivre à la trace tout spécimen cherchant à quitter la réserve naturelle qui lui était attribuée. Heureusement, car certaines de ces fichues créatures étaient diablement rapides, et/ou particulièrement douées pour se fondre dans la lande, et les sorcières et sorciers du coin montraient peu d'empressement et encore moins de bonne volonté pour aider les employés du Ministère à limiter le nombre d'évasions. Une série de cristaux devait permettre à la machine d'identifier avec précision à quelle espèce et sous-espèce appartenaient les apprentis Houdinis. Tout signal magique détecté était donc comparé à la base de données préétablie, puis automatiquement classé et archivé, tandis que la base de données elle-même était revérifiée et complétée régulièrement par le Ministère. Cependant, quelques confusions étaient parfois à déplorer : le Sinistros en pleine cavale se révélait être un lapin victime d'un mélange de sortilèges, ou l'Augurey égaré une chouette imbibée de whisky pur-feu. Les signaux inclassables avaient été plus nombreux durant la pré-adolescence et les vacances scolaires d'un certain Fred ou George Weasley, ce qui avait occasionné un surcroît de travail, mais en-dehors de ces périodes particulières, les données étaient dorénavant suffisamment précises pour ne pas nécessiter plus d'une heure de travail par mois.

Robert Mills feuilletait les relevés des trois dernières semaines, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil nouvellement transfiguré, quand il tomba brusquement sur un signal non identifié. Il se releva, ajusta délicatement certains des cristaux qui dépassaient de la grande boîte en bois contenant le Détecteur proprement dit, puis utilisa sa baguette pour tapoter un parchemin vierge et y imprimer un rapport d'analyse plus précis. Il attendit impatiemment que le texte cesse d'apparaître et parcourut rapidement le rouleau du doigt pour trouver les coordonnées de l'anomalie. Il reconnut facilement la localisation et soupira avec exaspération il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller trouver Amos Diggory.

* * *

Amos se trouvait encore dans son bureau, prêt à partir.

« Désolé de te déranger, mais le Détecteur du Dartmoor a repéré un signal non identifié, annonça Robert, les bras croisés, en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte. Encore. »

Amos Diggory prit le temps de refermer sa mallette correctement et leva la tête pour regarder son collègue.

« Si tu es là, c'est que ça a dû se passer près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ? » demanda-t-il par pure rhétorique : son ton indiquait clairement que la réponse était si évidente que la question elle-même n'avait été posée que comme marque de courtoisie entre collègues.

« A Loutry Ste Mary, plus précisément », confirma Robert en se redressant.

Amos soupira.

« L'un des jumeaux d'Arthur est mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard je suppose que nous pouvons nous considérer heureux d'avoir la preuve que l'autre a repris leurs expérimentations et commencé à faire son deuil.

- Seulement si c'est réellement le cas, tempéra Robert. Tu m'as dit qu'ils ne vivaient plus chez leurs parents.

- Est-ce que tu viendrais me voir si tu avais vraiment un doute ? pointa Amos.

- Je voulais juste commencer par l'explication la plus probable, se défendit Robert. Arthur Weasley travaille sur le terrain, aujourd'hui. En plus, tant qu'il reste une chance que ce ne soit pas eux, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller faire un tour chez les Lovegoods. »

Le visage de Robert avait pris une expression implorante qui commençait à ressembler dangereusement à celle d'un chien battu mais en entendant le nom de « Lovegood », Amos ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de sympathie.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que le Détecteur a proposé comme points de ressemblance cette fois-ci ? »

Robert entra enfin dans le bureau et lui tendit une copie du parchemin.

« Le signal a d'abord été classé dans la catégorie générale des plantes, mais c'est comme s'il y avait en plus des animaux parasites, et le tout est doué de mobilité.

- Je n'ai pas entendu parler de nouvelles expérimentations. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être tout simplement un sortilège qui a mal fonctionné ? Un « evanesco » par exemple, utilisé sur un rosier, pour essayer de faire disparaître ses pucerons, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Je sais que ma femme n'arrête pas de batailler dans le jardin avec les indésirables. »

Le commentaire était purement spéculatif Amos avait commencé à lire le parchemin avec attention, car il savait d'expérience que ce genre de signal ne trouvait jamais de solution aussi facile.

« Quand je disais que le signal était « doué de mobilité », je voulais dire qu'il apparaît à Loutry Ste Mary et disparaît quelques minutes plus tard, mais qu'il n'y a aucune trace de sortilège, ni de transplanage, ni de portoloin. C'est comme si un moment il existait, et le moment d'après il n'existait plus, sans être arrivé là ni en être reparti. »

Amos soupira de nouveau et releva la tête.

« Je passerai chez Arthur avant de rentrer chez moi pour dîner. »

* * *

Arthur Weasley rentra plus tard que prévu ; ses enfants étaient déjà repartis chez eux ou officiellement occupés dans leur chambre. Molly l'avait attendu et elle réchauffa les plats pour qu'ils puissent dîner ensemble.

« Amos est passé à la maison. Le Détecteur du Dartmoor a enregistré un nouveau signal. Il a laissé une copie du rapport mais je lui ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu, à ma connaissance, de nouvelle tentative de croisement animalier. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en pas en cours Merlin sait que les enfants ont toujours été particulièrement inventifs dans leurs bêtises. » Elle avait beau les aimer, leurs expériences répétées avaient le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Arthur avala poliment sa bouchée de poulet rôti.

« Cela fait un moment qu'ils n'ont rien fait de terriblement dangereux, et ils sont devenus beaucoup plus prudents. » Le dernier commentaire était autant destiné à rassurer sa femme qu'à se rassurer lui-même. Après tout, les enfants étaient maintenant adultes, et donc suffisamment grands et intelligents pour ne pas s'embarquer seuls dans des expérimentations délicates. A priori. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces aventures précédentes pour leur apprendre à faire plus attention. « Prendre de l'expérience », c'était quand même bien « prendre moins de risques », non ?

« En parlant de ça, Hermione et Harry sont passés à la maison aujourd'hui – tu les as ratés, évidemment – et Hermione en a profité pour aller inspecter la nouvelle machine de Luna Lovegood. »

A la perspective d'une nouvelle machine à étudier – si leur jeune voisine le permettait, bien sûr - la curiosité d'Arthur était désormais pleinement éveillée.

« Oh, à quoi est-ce qu'elle sert exactement ? Et à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? »

« Toujours à une grande armoire sans pieds, mais maintenant elle est bleue. Et les enfants l'ont utilisée pour transplaner. Ron m'a dit que ce n'était pas très confortable, mais Hermione m'a promis que les sortilèges étaient solides et bien faits, et que donc l'appareil était parfaitement sûr.

- Ça a l'air très intéressant, mais il faut vraiment qu'on rappelle à Luna d'enregistrer son véhicule au département des transports magiques, dès qu'elle sera certaine d'avoir fini », commenta Arthur avec sérieux.

Sa femme reposa lentement sa fourchette et le regarda calmement.

« Arthur, deux mots seulement : Ford Anglia. »

Il toussa légèrement et étudia soudain le mur avec attention.

« Même si Hermione dit que tout fonctionne bien, reprit Molly, je préférerais que toi et Bill alliez y jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette armoire fait complètement tourner notre horloge en rond.

- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'horloge n'arrivait pas à décider où ils se trouvaient ni dans quel état. Les aiguilles n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour du cadran. »

* * *

_**Merci à luffynette (deux fois !), booster77 et Ayahne pour avoir généreusement pris le temps d'écrire des reviews. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou à leurs alertes. **_


End file.
